Problem: $\overline{AC}$ is $3$ units long $\overline{BC}$ is $4$ units long $\overline{AB}$ is $5$ units long What is $\tan(\angle ABC)$ ? $A$ $C$ $B$ $3$ $4$ $5$
Answer: SOH CAH TOA an = pposite over djacent opposite $= \overline{AC} = 3$ adjacent $= \overline{BC} = 4$ $\tan(\angle ABC)=\dfrac{3}{4}$